


And everyone is speaking softly

by Anonymous



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asphyxiation, Bisexual Eddie Brock, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Eddie is overwhelmed and likes it, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, So Does Dan but he's not here for this so, Tentacles, Venom Has Big DIck, anne weying has the patience of a saint, distention, ot4 implied but offscreen, we stan a poly foursome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ...so as not to wake one another.Getting used to his new normal hasn't exactly been easy, but Eddie has also never been in the middle of a relationship like this.From being so horribly alone, to never alone with Venom in his body, now with Anne, Dan, life has become a constant adventure.[morning sleepy ish sex with Eddie, Venom, and Anne.]





	And everyone is speaking softly

**Author's Note:**

> so i may not have ever written the ot4 before, but know i have read and devoured all the fics about them, because Yas ot4, fuck love triangles.  
i knew i wanted this day to be veddie, deep down, but then i realized hey, i can do all the kinks if the love of their life, anne is also present, and quite enamoured. 
> 
> also sorry i wrote this really fast b/c im a hack and lazy

Eddie stirs slowly, coming back to consciousness after a night with the trio of them, Anne, Venom, and Dan too. 

They always have a good time and manage to wear him out to the point of causing Venom to yawn independently of Eddie. That’s how he knows he’s tired. Squinting over at the clock, Eddie reads the bright numbers, nearly eleven. 

No wonder his stomach is growling, or maybe that’s just Venom. He vaguely remembers Dan slipping out of bed around six thirty, going to get ready for work. Anne is still there, snuggling against his back, arms wrapped around his middle like Eddie is some kind of human pillow. Maybe for her he is, and compared to Dan, he  _ definitely _ is softer. 

Then again, who cares? Venom is the brawn, Eddie is the brains. Anne is the beauty, making Dan…  ** _the beast._ **

Venom helpfully supplies. Eddie frowns, even half awake, he knows that’s unfair. “We like Dan. He can cook.”  ** _But-_ **

“No buts. Besides, Anne is here with us right now anyway.” Eddie mumbles back. 

“You guys are so loud, hush.” Anne pipes up, wriggling a little behind Eddie, and he sighs. “It’s basically noon, babe.”

She sort of crawls over Eddie, giving him a very nice sensation of feeling her curves pressing over his chest and groin, in order to get a better look at the clock. 

“Shit, you’re right. Thank god I don’t work weekends. Sucks that Dan is on call so much.” 

Eddie sympathizes, but that’s why he offered to stay over in the first place, so Anne wouldn’t have to keep waking up alone on weekends. “Good morning, or almost afternoon, then.” She says, turning back to gaze down at him, a slow, sleepy smile overtaking her formerly disappointed expression. “Hiya. Seal it with a kiss?” Eddie asks, making her laugh.

“Of course. Who’s asking anyway… you or the big guy?” A single fingertip caresses down his cheek, and she leans in close enough to just barely brush her lips over his.  ** _Both of us._ ** Rumbles out of his chest, and Anne smirks. 

“Mmm, good morning to you too.” It doesn’t take much to get Anne out of her little chemise nightgown thing she just pulls on after a post sex shower for modesty’s sake, to prevent everyone waking up with erections. Eddie meanwhile has a pair of boxers on, that Venom all but dissolves and throws across the room. “Much better,” Anne breathes against his mouth, and squirms over him, straddling his waist, feeling how eager he is, not even counting Venom. There’s a teasing graze of a sticky wet and warm tentacle nudging against Eddie’s hole, right between his legs, and he grunts, rocking his hips up. “I want you to sit on my face.” He chokes out, as Anne gasps, rubbing herself onto his cock in just the right way. 

She’s all external, her pleasure gleaned best from a quick stroke or a good oral session. Everything after that is incidental, or entirely for Eddie, Venom, or Dan. Anne licks her lips, and smirks down at him. “What if I do that, and suck you off?”

“Mmm, good ol’ sixty nine? We haven’t done that all week have we?”  ** _No. It sounds perfect. I’ll fuck you Eddie. _ **

** _Want to. Badly. please? _ ** Eddie bites his lip and nods, letting Anne sort of crawl up over his body, turning around to carefully light on his face, all but obscuring his vision proper, except for the fact that Venom is another set of eyes. 

So Eddie can still appreciate how gorgeous Anne looks, riding his face, grinding down onto his mouth and tongue, just a hint of teeth, making her flush all over, blond hair messy and sticking to the sweat on her cheeks. 

“Oh fuck, yeah, that’s it.” She gasps, shuddering a little, so close already, Eddie thinks she must have been having a sex dream about them, or perhaps just him. 

** _Don’t get cocky. She loves our mouth and our hands as much as being penetrated. _ ** He barely resists rolling his eyes, and tilts his head, getting a better, deeper angle, before groaning up into Anne’s cunt, feeling her hands teasing over his cock, then Venom’s tentacle splitting and growing into two separate tendrils, both pushing into his ass. It’s thrusting and fucking him, while Anne starts to lower her mouth onto his dick, touching Eddie’s balls with a gentle hand. 

Venom is all punishing rhythm against his prostate, while Anne is slowly starting to deepthroat him, her walls fluttering against his tongue, over his lips. “God…” Eddie can only think it, all but asphyxiated, unable to breathe without moving Anne slightly off him, and considering how close she feels, he can’t do that in good conscience.  ** _I’ll breath for us, Eddie._ **

Thank god for that, he thinks. Anne comes suddenly, pulling off his cock and going rigid over his body, thighs clenched hard on his head, both of his hands bracing on her, groping her ass, pressing two fingers into her cleft. She loves it. 

Going off how she screams against his inner thighs. Venom might be helping a little too, pinching at her nipples, plucking them until they’re blushing pink buds, same as her cunt. Anne moves off of Eddie to collapse on the bed next to him, halfheartedly stroking on his cock, as he tries to breathe normally, lungs expanding, color returns to his vision proper.

“Fucking hell. That was good.” Anne murmurs, and Venom purrs happily, still fucking Eddie without having paused for a single moment. He sort of squirms on the bed, since she’s watching, he puts on more of a show than normal, rocking down onto Venom’s tentacles, feeling how he makes them bigger and bigger, subtly expanding until Eddie thinks it’s even more than Dan’s cock. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna come-” He’s whining now, frantic and desperate, so Anne lets go of him, and moves over to kiss him, “Do it baby. Come for me.” Eddie’s eyes squeeze shut tightly, his orgasm explodes through him with one final nudge to his prostate from Venom’s tentacles split into three, before convulsing into one, pushing in so deep he thinks he can feel it in his _throat_. Anne’s petting over his chest, down to his stomach, and he’s not been this full in a while, after some kind of good… **_meal._** **_Eddie, you take us so well. We love how you look, full to the brim with us._**

Eddie’s cock spurts and spills white, smearing onto his stomach as Anne touches him, his back arches fully off the bed, just moments before Venom withdraws, and he takes a shaky breath, his comedown giving him the tremors.

Like he’s run a marathon. “God, I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of that.” Anne says quietly, and Eddie blinks, looking up at her. “Yeah? Like watching my alien destroy me?” She laughs, sounding a bit breathless herself. 

Running a hand through her hair, brown eyes sparkling, Eddie’s not sure he’s ever seen Anne look more lovely. 

** _She’s glowing. She loves us._ ** “Yeah, I really do.” Oh god, did he say that out loud? Eddie feels his face growing hot. 

“Don’t be embarrassed. He’s very intuitive. And correct. What do you think, shower and breakfast?” She licks her lips, and Eddie realizes she must have gotten a taste of herself from their kissing. Shit. “Yeah.” Venom is the one who has to help drag him out of bed, his knees feel like jello, and Anne meanwhile just sort of walks like she’s on air, the whole way to the shower, flicking the water on, gathering the towels, going inside and humming to herself.  ** _Like a disney princess. _ ** Venom helpfully supplies, and Eddie can’t help but agree. “You’re beautiful.” He says. 

Anne glances back to him, still beaming like the sun. 

“Thank you. You’re not so bad yourself, Eddie. Come here, let me help scrub the alien jizz out of your ass.” 

Eddie nearly chokes on his own spit, but she’s laughing. Venom ends up pouting a little, because clearly he thought the oral would be reciprocated there too.  _ Don’t be greedy _ . Eddie tells them. They’ve got plenty to be grateful for, after all.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 14: ** Asphyxiation | Cunnilingus | Distention | Tentacles **


End file.
